


Truth Or Consequences

by TheWritingNutcase



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingNutcase/pseuds/TheWritingNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi finds himself pestered into doing a dare given by Jean, his control and emotions are out to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first off id like to thank you for taking the time to look over this, this is my first work and my first contribution to the SNK fandom! So thank you thank you thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

"Tch."

Levi stared at the tan haired boy with disgust.

Jean towered over the captain, golden eyes flashing with amusement,"I don't care HOW strong you are, you wouldn't do it. I BET you wouldn't choose dare!"

Levi folded his arms across his chest and jutted out a hip. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Jean smirked, "Because you wouldn't join the game."

Nearby, Armin stood with Hanji. The two were enjoying the feud between the captain and Jean. A good 20 minutes before, Jean invited Levi to join a game of truth or dare he was organizing with Krista, Bertholt, Reiner and Connie. When Levi refused, Jean started calling Levi a wimp, Claiming he was too scared to do a dare.

Levi's steel blue eyes flashed in annoyance. "I didn't join the game because it's a stupid game for children."

"So what!" The tan haired boy threw his hands up in question. "It's fun! I think your just scared to do a dare!"

Levi stepped forward and put a hand on the boys shirt collar, yanking him down to eye level. The boys smirk disappeared instantly as he found himself gazing into the soulless eyes of his superior. He could have sworn he heard the wailing of crying children coming from them.

"Try me." The captain dared, his pupils narrowing to slits. 

Jean looked around, searching for a situation of interest.  
Bingo.

A little ways away, Mikasa sat at one of the few tables in the room. In her hand, she held a book she had been reading for the past few hours. A long, tan pocky stick jutted out from between pale pink lips.

Jean looked back at Levi and smirked once more, his smile now laced with the disgusting thrill he was getting from all of this.

"I dare you to take that pocky stick from Mikasa. With your own mouth." Jean poked, jerking his head in her direction.

The captain gave the boy a disgusted sneer. "You sicken me, Kirstein."

Shoving the boy away, he turned towards the raven haired girl.

He walked briskly to the girl, his footsteps making loud thuds that mimicked his heartbeat. Damn that brat, Kirstein. Levi stopped in front of her at the opposite side of the table and cleared his throat quickly. He gazed down at her calmly despite the roaring storm of nervousness churning in his core. Mikasa darted her grey eyes up curiously at the short man.

'Forgive me, Mikasa.' He thought.

Swooping down, he placed his war-calloused right hand under her chin. 

The girl froze.

Leaning in, he placed his white teeth ever so gently around the pocky stick, barely missing her lips, and broke it off.

The man removed his hand, quickly returning it to his side. He watched as the girls creamy skin flushed pink and she struggled to make sense of the situation. The captain held the treat between his teeth loosely, and turned towards Jean, who was standing at the doorway with awe painted onto his face. Levi pointed his left hand at Jean and raised his middle finger, chewing triumphantly on the pocky stick. By now, Mikasa's face had turned the same shade as her wine red scarf. She closed her book and raised a hand to her mouth. Levi glanced at her sideways, watching her as she stood up.

The girl walked over to Kirstein and stood in front of him, staring up at the tan haired boy with glaring eyes that burned holes into his skull. Levi chuckled a small bit as he watched her sock Jean in the jaw rather hard and storm out of the room, book in hand. The boy collapsed into a surprised heap, clutching the side of his face. Hanji and Armin rushed over to help him, all the while stifling a laugh themselves.

Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, cursing Jeans existence under his breath.

"Whatsa matts, cap'n?" Jean slurred from his sore jaw, gawffing. "Embarrashed?" 

"Shut up, Kirstein. You have stall cleaning duty in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad! Like I said, this is my first work. Feel free to give pointers and tips about how I can improve my writing! Thank you!


End file.
